


The Beginning Of Sally

by TheMissingPaige



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingPaige/pseuds/TheMissingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally had a troublesome death, one that caught the attention of the forest. It took the child in, and gave her a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will introduce a new character to Sally, and watch her grow with the forest, and her new friends.

Sally slowly fluttered her eyes open, but the effort seemed to be a tremendous task, for it felt as if her eyes were glued shut. But when she finally got them opened, and they focused, she noticed it was a gray sky, and practically everything around her was gray. Even when she looked down at her hand, her skin was gray.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself, as she looked around. 

The land was covered in a gray grass, and there were trees everywhere. She came to the conclusion that she must be in a forest, but why was she in a forest? The last thing she ever remembered was...

She shook her head and put it out of her mind, she never again wanted to think about what he did. Nor did she ever want to remember him. 

With stiff movements, she slowly rose to her feet, and with no avail, tried to wipe the dirt from her torn, pink night gown. After a few moments she gave up, and begin to look at her surroundings more clearly.

She noticed a small path that wound around, and was lost in sight into the dense trees. But where else could she go? She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know if anyone was around. So she took a shaky step forward, and breathed out. But her breath didn't feel needed. A strange feeling was inside her, almost like emptiness. She rose her hand to her chest to check her heart, but she felt no beat. She was silent still, and checked again. 

Nothing.

She had no heart beat, no vibration in her chest. It was as if everything just...stopped. It scared her. She had no idea where she was, she was cut up, dirty, and she missed her mama. As any little girl would do, she began to weep. But as she lifted her hands to her eyes, salty tears is not what she felt. A hot, thick, substance touched her delicate hands. Her breath caught in her throat, even though no breath was needed. She pulled her hands away and looked at them.

Blood.

She was crying blood. What was happening to her? She frantically looked around, waiting to see anyone. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing but trees, and a small path. If she had a heart beat, it would be erratic right now, and maybe she could find comfort in that. Because at the moment, everything she knew to be true, in her small child like mind, wasn't there. She knew nothing, and it scared her more than anything ever had. 

Without even considering the path, she collapsed down on the cold hard ground, and began to weep again. This time it was for her mama, and daddy, and her heart, and anything she knew to be normal.

But little did she know, nothing ever, was going to be normal again.


End file.
